<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bookshop. by azuriri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079422">bookshop.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuriri/pseuds/azuriri'>azuriri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuriri/pseuds/azuriri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you met akaashi when he frequented the bookshop you worked at</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bookshop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly no idea where i was going with this but enjoy some fluffy akaashi times :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You saw him every other week. He would come in on your closing shifts at the bookshop, leafing through different literature books on the shelves. His eyes, partially covered by the frames of his glasses, were attentive to the words that sprawled across the page. He would pick up a book of his interest, read through the synopsis, and flipped through the book, letting the pages fly between his fingers before he read a couple of pages. This was almost like a routine for him until he finds a book he would like to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the late hours that he would enter the bookshop you worked at. Most of the time at around eleven pm to twelve am where most people would have fallen asleep, as the next morning would bring another round of tiring routines and regiments. As someone who had just graduated college, paying rent was your first big hurdle. Taking on multiple jobs was the only way you could live, for now. A shame that inflation brought the prices of rents and groceries up so high that even the cheapest of all prices seemed too expensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched him enter the store; this was the latest he has ever entered. It was three am and you were sure he needed sleep more than a book. His black backpack was slung over one shoulder as he wandered listlessly towards the literature section as he always does. You could tell that he’s tired, especially the dark circles under his eyes became more prominent with every visit. You didn't know what he does as career that would tire him out to the point where it looks like he's losing a lot of sleep for it but you were sure that if you were in his situation, you'd choose to sleep rather than browse through the shelves of a bookshop. Though, despite the tired look in his eyes, he was beautiful and ethereal. As a simple sales clerk, as much as you were drawn to this man, you were in no position to actually approach him like a high school student would to their crush. So you left your feelings in a box you labelled “</span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a passing infatuation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t just a passing infatuation. You looked forward to seeing him every night, even though he doesn’t show up for a month sometimes. You wondered about his life, what he does for a living, which books were his favourite… Though, you most strongly wondered about his name. You’ve wanted to ask on multiple occasions before, but found yourself backing out last minute because it wasn’t professional of you to go up to a customer and ask for their name out of the blue. You needed to provide service as you were required, and that was that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was always something about him that drew you to him. Your eyes would always wander over to his figure. He was tall and his face could easily be seen as worthy of a model. Even his figure, through the clothing he wore, appeared perfect for a model. So you spent hours on your phone, searching up all the male models in Japan hoping you would find him and came empty handed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any copies of Zombie Knight Zom’bish volume one?” he asks you one day as you were shelving some of the latest mangas that were released last week. You looked at him so bewildered and shocked that you were sure that your cheeks became pink like peach. Though to him, it seemed that you didn’t hear what he said before so he repeated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um, I’m not sure let me check in the back,” you tell him and promise that you’ll be back shortly. This was the first time that the two of you spoke to each other in the months since you first saw him enter the bookshop. Your heart pounding against your chest just like a sibling pounding against a locked door in rage. Your first instinct was to check the literature pile since he was in the literature section most often. Maybe it was release of a new series or something. Scanning through the numerous books that were stacked in the back, you could not find the book the man was asking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In frustration, you groaned as you double checked the literature section over and over again. Maybe you guys didn’t have it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[L/N]-san? Which book are you looking for?” your manager asks you as she enters the room. Still looking up and down for the book, you told your manager of the book you were trying to find. “Do you know the author?” You stood up. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts and shock that you forgot to ask for the author. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot to ask…” you say, trailing off at the end of your statement. Your manager sighed and told you that she would help you look. You couldn’t go back to the man saying that you couldn’t find the book but as time passed, you were sure that he was going to become impatient and leave. You didn’t want that to happen. What if he never comes back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I found it! Zombie Knight by Udai Tenma. You were looking in the wrong section [L/N]-san, it’s a manga. There’s only one volume, it must be new,” your manager says as she hands you the volume of the manga. Thanking her, you rush out of the room, back to where the man first asked you for the volume. Walking up and down the manga aisles, he was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please tell me he didn’t leave,” you thought to yourself as you walked up and down the aisle of the manga section again, weaving through old men looking through shoujo mangas aimed towards teenage girls. Giving up on the manga section, you went towards the literature section, hoping that he would be there. To your complete delight, he was there, looking through some Kawabata Yasunari novels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sir, here’s the copy of manga you requested,” you tell him, handing him the volume. The cover was of a grotesque zombie and seemed far from what you expected him to read. It didn’t seem right and out of character. Not that you knew him very well, however, he much more seemed the type to be reading books with more philosophical thought and full of literary devices that required a lot of interpretations than an action packed horror story geared towards teenage boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t seem the type to read this stuff right?” he asks you with a smile, as if reading your mind. It was a tired smile of course, but you couldn’t help but feel super giddy about it. Nervously laughing, you didn’t know what to say to him that wouldn’t be full of assumptions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flips through the manga and you can see that the black and white inked images of a story. His smile was still apparent as he looked through the manga, stopping at some pages to read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually already read this. I probably know this story like the back of my hand from the amount of times I read and analyzed this,” he says, closing the manga and looking back at you. He easily towered over you, he must be around six feet tall. “I’m the editor of this manga and I thought that I would buy a copy of my colleague’s work to help him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of you,” you say, putting on a smile to mirror his. He seems so genuine and kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, literature is more my thing but I got placed with the manga department. Can’t complain about it now can I?” he chuckles as he runs his fingers through his dark hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not,” you tell him, wanting to continue the conversation despite knowing you should be working. However, the dark skies and early times were enough to convince you that there were hardly any customers in the shop and you can continue to talk to him just a little bit longer. “I always see you here in this section so I thought you were asking for a literature book. Which is why it took me this long to get this volume to you,” you told him, bowing slightly as an apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s alright. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you know I would prefer literature over manga seeing as I do come by pretty often and see you working here. I’m Akaashi Keji by the way,” he says, extending his hand. You take it, shaking it as you exchange your own name. His name fits him very well. It was a pretty name while still retaining masculinity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping we can get coffee sometimes. I’d like to know you better,” he says, retracting his hand and placing it back at his side. You smile, not believing your ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a couple of months before you and Akaashi properly met up outside of the bookshop. The skies were greying with clouds and the cold fall air quickly replaced the hot and humid summer of Tokyo. You sat in the coffee shop, a couple of minutes earlier than the agreed upon time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hoped that you didn’t overdress for the occasion. It wasn’t like it was a date or anything, just a friendly meet up outside your workplace. You fiddled with your fingers as you stared outside of the window next to your booth seats. Akaashi was right on time, walking into the small cafe the two of you agreed upon with impeccable timing. He spots you and approaches the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t keep you waiting too long did I?” he asks as he sits down opposite of you, taking off his coat and folding it next to him. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no of course not. I got excited and came earlier than the agreed time,” you smiled, though it wasn’t that hard since anything he did made you smile like a goofball. “Shall we order?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time you saw him was at his apartment on the outside of Tokyo. The two of you had exchanged numbers and texted as often as much you two could. Between your multiple jobs and his editorial duties, there were hardly any times you two could meet up but after the coffeeshop and many more visits to the bookshop, he invited you over to his place for some old timey movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though by the end of the first movie, your glasses of wine left unattended for hours and snacks left for equally as long. You found your lips locked with his, attention long left the television in his small LDK apartment. His lips were plump and soft, moving against your with soft and gentle care. You felt his hand move to your hip, slowly caressing his thumb against your skin as he moved it under your shirt, just above the waistband of your pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breaks apart the kiss, both you and him breathing heavily. “I’m not hurting you right? You’re okay with this? We can stop if you feel uncomfortable,” he says softly, his lips so close to your own that you can feel his breath on your lips as he whispers for you to consent to continuing. You bring your hand up to his face, swiping your thumb across his cheek. His glasses were discarded onto the coffee table he has set up to prevent them from breaking or being in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with it. But, please kiss me again,” you tell him and he complies. His lips are back on yours, moving with an agonizingly slow pace that you can’t help but love and hate. You move your arms to the back of his head, idling playing with the dark and messy locks at the back of his head. In response, he pushes you back gently until your back is on the cushion of the couch and he’s kneeling on top of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breaks for air but not a moment later, his lips are back on yours and you part your lips slightly to give him the option to use his tongue if he wishes to. He notices your invitation and takes it, his tongue entering your mouth. Your past lovers loved to explore your mouth but Akaashi much more preferred to play with your tongue instead. The wet muscle swirled against your own, operating as a kind of ballroom dance, as odd of a comparison that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting into the heat of the moment, you started to unbutton his shirt, noticing the slightly damp spots on the shirt. He seemed to agree with the idea as he removes his lips from yours yet again to get the shirt off quicker. You smiled up at him, noticing his toned body with faint traces of abs. You glided your fingers over the muscles with a soft touch that could barely be felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were more noticeable when I was in high school, though I tried to keep my body in good shape after I graduated,” he explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you an athlete?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Volleyball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know nothing about it. Teach me someday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. But as of right now, I just want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was never a conversation about it but it became very mutual between you and Akaashi that you two were dating. It progressed from using your first names, holding hands because you guys felt like it to introducing each other as boyfriend/girlfriends to friends and gamily. On nights that you had off from the bookshop, you’d stay over at his place, bringing over a book for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this you know,” he says as his head rests on your shoulder after dinner. You gave him a new release that has been talked about for quite a while. The inventory for the book was quickly decreasing and you were eternally grateful for one last copy left for you to get for Akaashi. It’s probably been months since Akaashi actually bought a book for himself. He made it a new routine to walk you home from the end of your shift even though he should be heading to work in the early mornings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you like them which is why I’ll continue to do this. It makes you happy,” you tell him as you move to a more comfortable position. You sprawled across his couch on your back with your head resting on the raised and cushioned armrest. Akaashi climbs over you and lays on top of you, his hands reaching below to hold you as your arms rests on his back and in his hair. Out of every feature of his, you found that you liked playing with his hair and he didn’t seem to mind it. He called it soothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been nine months since the coffeeshop and a little over a year since you and Akaashi started talking but you didn’t expect to become this close with Akaashi. He’s engrained himself into your life and so did you with his life. You started reading Zombie Knight Zom’bish as well to help support his colleague. It wasn’t your cup of tea but the storyline and characters were still quite interesting for the most part, you like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, [F/N].”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Keiji?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to move in together?” Akaashi propped himself up to see your face but all you could do was stare into his gunmetal eyes that held so much more life than they showed. He moves a stray piece of hair from your face and tucks it behind your ear. “I like it much better when we’re together and I thought maybe it’d be easier on you if I can help pay rent because you’ve been so tired lately. Besides, I want an excuse to see you more often than we can right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was true. In the time that you and Akaashi have been seeing each other, there was only two other times that you guys had an opportunity have moments like this. A total of three times since you two started dating for what seemed like over half a year. You would be lying if you didn’t yearn for him in the short naps you took between your night and day job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that would be a great idea,” you tell him as you had also thought about moving in with him but never brought it up since you thought it would be too soon to do so. Akaashi smiles. For such an aloof expression he dons most of the time, when he smiles, it’s contagious to you and you find yourself smiling with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi lays back on top of you, giving you a firm kiss on your forehead before laying his head in the crook of your neck. “It’d be best if we can find a two bedroom apartment. That way, I can work from home in case you’re sick or not feeling well. We can also put our huge collection of books together in that room so it wouldn’t be in our way in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should donate some books to a library before we move then,” you suggest and Akaashi agrees with the idea. The two of you begin to talk about what you guys would do with the new apartment. Akaashi seemed very happy with the idea of moving in together and you were happy with the idea too. The thought of doing some pretty lame domestic things like grocery shopping and cooking started to sound exciting when Akaashi could be there with you. Possibly making a quick grocery shopping adventure at two in the morning to get nothing but snacks or making some instant noodles in the dead of night just because you guys can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[F/N], do you want to sleep here for tonight?” Akaashi asks. Despite the intimate actions you had with Akaashi that would have led you to sleep at his place or vice versa if your place was closer, the both of you never stayed the night. You didn’t want to burden him in the morning when he had to leave early for work and he didn’t want you to lose any sleep when you headed to your day job. Even if you were at his place, you would always find a way to weasel your way out just so he could get enough sleep before he needed to get up in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be a bother to you?” You ask as you take his hand into your own and intertwine your fingers together. His hands were overwhelmingly larger than your own, his thumb caressing the side of your hand. He liked to do that. Whether it was on your hand in intimate moments like this, your hips while making out, your face when you’re tired and stressed or your thighs when you’re reaching your high, he liked to caress your body just like how you liked to play with his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No of course not. I’ve been meaning to ask you that anyways.” You bring the entangled hands closer to your face, kissing each of his fingers. When you finish, Akaashi perks up, placing a kiss on your lips as the finishing touch. “Let’s head to bed,” he says and gets off of you, leaving you feeling cold and empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No come back,” you whine, stretching your arms out for him to return. The two of you never really minded the whole ‘who’s the big spoon and who’s the little spoon’ thing since cuddling was probably the biggest guilty pleasure you two had. Though there was nothing to be guilty of. Akaashi smiles and he sighs as he shakes his head. He takes your hands and instead of laying back down on top of your chest, he pulls you up. About to complain how that’s not what you meant, he crouches down and lifts you up. Your legs wrap around his torso as he holds you by your legs as your arms wrap around his neck loosely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carries you over to his bed, clean and kept despite his busy schedule and drops you onto the bed, crinkling the navy blue sheets. “Hey what was that for?” you chuckle as Akaashi heads towards his closet and tosses you a shirt. The back said “setter dog” on a light blue coloured t-shirt. Odd shirt to say the least but you figured with the reoccurring colour schemes, blue must be his favourite colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Bokuto-san, who was my senior in high school, always said the best thing a boyfriend could do for his girlfriend was to share his clothes with her. You never asked so I thought that maybe you weren’t interested or you were too shy to ask. But, in case it was the latter, I’m giving you my shirt now because…” he trails off, to fiddle with his fingers as he always does when he’s nervous, “I also want to see you in my clothes as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were shocked at this. Akaashi never really voiced these things out loud and you thought he didn’t really care for them. It was more surprising that he saw you without clothes before and yet he’s nervous when asking you to wear his shirt? Why was he so cute like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stifling your laughter, you quickly change into his shirt. Flustered and looking away while you changed, you almost wanted to poke fun at him for being shy with you for that. As he was still staring aimlessly into his tiny closet, you walked up to him and dragged him to bed. It was already late into the night and honestly as lovely as sleeping with your boyfriend sounded, with the limited time you had with him, you would gladly disregard your tiredness just so you can spend your waking hours with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Akaashi asks you, as he rubs a hand on your back. You didn’t want to tell him that you were forcing yourself to stay awake because you’re afraid that time would move too fast since you both would have to go to work and god knows when you two will see each other again. Sure you guys can always call and text but with busy lives, the both of you are too hesitant to do so because of how much work occupies your lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just can’t sleep.” You face him, but you can’t see him in the darkness of his room. In response to that, you bring your hand up to touch his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to read for a little while? We can read that new book you brought over.” You refused. After all, if you two spend all night reading then it would exhaust Akaashi out even more as his deadlines near. You would feel so guilty if he becomes stressed out because of you. “Are you sure? We can just read one chapter. It’ll be like a bedtime story.” Without waiting for your response, Akaashi gets out of bed and heads over to the living room where the book you gave him lies on the coffee table. The bed feels empty but soon Akaashi returns, turning on the lamp on his night side table. The time read 12:51 AM, just a mere five hours till Akaashi has to get up for work and six hours till you have to leave for your own job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s late, you don’t have to do this. You need the sleep especially with your deadline next week,” you tell him, trying to dissuade him from staying awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I want to make sure you can sleep because it’s not good for your health if you only sleep four hours on a daily basis. I get at least 7 hours of sleep if I can help it. I can manage,” Akaashi smiles and slips into the bed again. He pulls you closer to himself, as he propped himself upwards against the wall. Opening the book, Akaashi begins to read aloud the first chapter. His voice was so smooth and silky that by the time the chapter ended, you were quiet and sound asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down on your sleeping form, Akaashi closes the book with a stray receipt he found and closes the light before he lowers himself quietly into the covers. Pressing a soft kiss to your temple, he whispers,  "I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keiji, can you pass me the marinated chicken?” you request as you continue to stir the vegetables on your pan. The new kitchen in your shared apartment was small and cramped but the two of you found ways to make it worked. The cooking experiences between you and Akaashi was limited but from living alone for four years each, the basics were under the belt at least. For the most part, Akaashi was the better cook but he never pushed that and always asked if you preferred to cook or wash the dishes that day. Though, it didn’t matter what you wanted to do, he would help out anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been three weeks since the two of you moved into the new apartment after a year of apartment searching. It was closer to Akaashi’s work agency so the commute was ten minutes instead of his regular half an hour commute. You’ve quit your day job and moved to a full-time job at the bookshop after you’ve been promoted to assistant manager since the previous one decided to become a writer. Life, of course, had its ups and downs but in hindsight, it’s been going very well. Even your relationship with Akaashi had been pretty smooth sailing, sure there were some thunderstorms of anger and rains of tears, but it always clears up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s home office was currently filled with unpacked boxes from both of your places but at least his desk and home setup was up and running. The bookshelf you two had bought was also up in the room so the boxes full of heavy books were out of the way. The bedroom was still a mess but you two promised that it would be cleaned up when all the boxes and the furniture were set up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handing you the chicken, Akaashi kisses your cheek and exits the kitchen. He heads towards the television set that was adjacent to the kitchen and picks up the remote to turn on the TV, entering the sports channel where a volleyball match was scheduled to start. You could see the players warm up on the court. Since the first time you watched a volleyball game, Akaashi never missed any of Bokuto’s games. You met him once and had to wonder how Akaashi became friends with someone so energetic and carefree. However, you knew how much Akaashi looked up to him and how much Bokuto made an impact on his life, whether either of them were aware of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The MSBY Black Jackals also became one of your favourite teams even with your limited knowledge of volleyball. Part of you liked them because Akaashi liked them (since Bokuto was on the team as well) and you liked the dynamics of the team. Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa were quite amusing as they reacted to Bokuto’s antics. The jerseys are also a plus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sautéing the chicken with the vegetables, you plate them and bring it over to your tiny dining table that could fit four people at it’s best. Akaashi has already filled up a bowl for each of you with rice. He knows how much you eat and would often get your rice for you but you’ve noticed that he sometimes adds more rice than usual to your bowl with an excuse that he doesn’t want you to be hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your favourite time of day has to be bedtime. It’s the time where you snuggle up close to Akaashi as he read out loud for the two of you. On tired nights, it would be just a chapter or two but if things got really interesting and made the two of you restless, sometimes the whole night would be spent reading. While Akaashi was usually the one reading, you were usually the one who picks the books and buys the books because of all the other things you guys have to pay for (whether you two liked it or not), it would be a waste to not use your employee’s discount. And with that new promotion, the discounts were sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Keiji,” you say after Akaashi finishes a chapter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I would like you to know that I love you too. I loved you ever since I first saw you at the bookshop.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>